Pierre Trudeau/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver John Diefenbaker - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Pierre Trudeau and John Diefenbaker (who admired Trudeau, not because he was popular, but because he was someone from Quebec who believed in “one Canada” and would stand up against Rene Levesque). counterweights.ca Lester B. Pearson - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| 1967 - Lester B. Pearson, Pierre Elliott Trudeau et Daniel Johnson lors d'une conférence fédérale-provinciale. Photo: Historica. histori.ca Joe Clark - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Pierre Trudeau and Joe Clark. Jean-Marc Carisse John Turner - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Liberal Prime Ministers Pierre Trudeau and John Turner in 1984 outside of Canada's Parliament. Wikimedia Commons Brian Mulroney - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau and opposition leader Brian Mulroney are shown here in a rare photo while standing in the shadows Wednesday Mar. 28, 1984, waiting for the funeral service for Chief Justice Bora Laskin to start in Ottawa. (CP PHOTO/ Peter Bregg) Kim Campbell - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Prime Ministers - Kim Campbell, Jean Chrétien, Joe Clark, John Turner & Pierre Trudeau. arc.library.carleton.ca Jean Chrétien - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Jean Chrétien (left) and Pierre Trudeau (right) at the Indian Red Paper Brief to Government, 1970. Photo by Duncan Cameron / Library and Archives Canada Justin Trudeau - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Like father, like son: Kenney says Justin Trudeau's 'arrogant anti-Alberta attitude' is as bad as Pierre Trudeau's. The Canadian Press Estados Unidos * Ver John F. Kennedy - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| President John F. Kennedy Meets with His Highness the Aga Khan, Prince Karim al-Husseini, at the Oval Office, White House, on March 14, 1961. The Ismaili Imam had first met the President in France some six years earlier. Photo: Robert L. Knudsen (Robert LeRoy), 1929-1989. simergphotos.com Pierre Trudeau - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon, pictured in April 1972 on Parliament Hill, told Pierre Trudeau that he would "always remember" the prime minister's phone call after Trudeau called him in May 1973 to offer support amidst the Watergate scandal. (THE CANADIAN PRESS FILE PHOTO) Gerald Ford - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| President Gerald R. Ford meets with Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau of Canada in the Oval Office on December 4, 1974. Gerald Ford Presidential Library/National Archives and Records Administration Jimmy Carter - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Pierre E. Trudeau and U.S. President Jimmy Carter walk along a path at the White House on Sept. 8, 1977 during a state visit by Trudeau. (THE ASSOCIATED PRESS) Pierre Trudeau - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan and Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau pose for photographers in the White House Rose Garden on April 29, 1983. (Scott Stewart / AP Photo) América Central México * Ver Luis Echeverría - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Luis Echeverría pronuncia discurso durante comida ofrecida a Pierre Trudeau. Mediateca INAH José López Portillo - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| La Embajada de Canadá en la Ciudad de México fue inaugurada en 1982 por el entonces Primer Ministro de Canadá Pierre Trudeau y el entonces Presidente de México José López Portillo. mexico.gc.ca Miguel de la Madrid - Sin imagen.jpg| Miguel de la Madrid Hurtado - Pierre E. Trudeau. 8 de mayo de 1984. Ottawa, Canadá. Durante la Visita Oficial del Presidente Miguel de la Madrid a Canadá (6-9 de mayo de 1984). SRE.gob.mx Caribe Cuba * Ver Osvaldo Dorticós Torrado - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Primer Ministro de Canadá, Pierre Elliot Trudeau, quien inicia una visita a Cuba, a su derecha el Presidente de Cuba, Osvaldo Dorticós Torrado. fidelcastro.cu Fidel Castro - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau looks on as Cuban President Fidel Castro gestures during a visit in Havana on Jan. 27, 1976. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Fred Chartrand América del Sur Brasil * Ver João Baptista Figueiredo - Sin imagen.jpg| OTTAWA -- Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau and Brazilian President Joao Baptista Figueiredo presided Tuesday over the signing of a major deal for Canadian wheat and a memorandum of political cooperation. July 20, 1982. UPI Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| CARACAS, Venezuela, 2 de febrero (Reuters) - El primer ministro Pierre Elliott Trudeau finalizó hoy una visita oficial de cinco días a Venezuela luego de emitir un comunicado conjunto con su anfitrión, el presidente Carlos Andrés Pérez, condenando el terrorismo internacional. TNYT Fuentes Categoría:Pierre Trudeau